


Yours to Take

by Mixk



Series: A Knight and a Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cards his fingers through Cullen’s golden locks, damp with sweat but still soft to the touch. There’s not a thing about this man he doesn’t love, Dorian thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come, Sweet Fire of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmroko/gifts).



> Inspired by elmroko's amazing [fanart](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/107431549439/look-at-me-please-dont-tag-your-adoribull#notes), fuelled by the grief today's tragedy brought. This pairing is taking over my life.

[ ](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/107431549439/look-at-me-careful-careful-he-had-never-done)

credit:[elmroko](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/107431549439/look-at-me-careful-careful-he-had-never-done)

"Maker’s breath," Cullen rasps as he reaches his climax, all sweaty and flushed, a sight Dorian never tires of, and revels in selfishly. Dorian peers into Cullen’s intense eyes, hand cupping the latter’s face. He’s certain no one but him in all of Thedas has ever seen the Commander like this, undone and loose. There’s not much in the world Dorian enjoys more than this, the intimate afterglow he gets to share with his occasional partners—not that he’s shared his bed with anyone but Cullen since this started.

"Feeling better, Commander?" Dorian murmurs, a little out of breath himself as he wills his heart to slow down. He’s silenced by Cullen’s lips, possessive and enthusiastic as always, and he lets the other man claim him as much as he wants. Cullen makes the sweetest moans whenever they kiss, barely audible, yes, but exquisite all the same, and Dorian grows more addicted to them with time. 

Dorian catches his breath once their lips part, and Cullen fully settles his body on top of him, nose buried in Dorian’s neck. 

"I can’t get enough of you," Cullen whispers in Dorian’s ear, which brings a smile to Dorian’s lips. He cards his fingers through Cullen’s golden locks, damp with sweat but still soft to the touch. There’s not a thing about this man he doesn’t love, Dorian thinks.

"Good thing I’m not going anywhere, mh?" Dorian says, his heart still beating fast and strong. 

"Not if I have a say," Cullen replies, meeting Dorian’s eyes again, and though his words sounded confident, there is uncertainty in Cullen’s eyes. 

"Don’t you worry, dear Commander, you shall still enjoy my delightful company for the foreseeable future," Dorian says with a grin, and in return he gets a blinding smile from Cullen, so genuinely happy that it leaves Dorian breathless. Never in his life has he gotten such a reaction out of someone, and it’s such a foreign sight that Dorian’s brain takes a few seconds to process the idea that he’s the cause of such a reaction.

Cullen rolls off of him, seizing a piece of cloth nearby to wipe their sticky abdomens clean before settling beside Dorian on the bed, strong arm wrapped around Dorian’s waist.

"I love you."

The words hit Dorian like a storm, unexpected and powerful, for no matter how much he’s dreamed of hearing them some day, he never let himself believe it would ever happen, not really. What unsettles Dorian even more is how right they sound, spoken in Cullen’s deep and rich voice, how right they would sound coming from him. So he sets them free from his mind, from his heart, out to the world, to Cullen.

"I love you too, dear."


	2. Cover Up My Skin

Cullen rouses from a peaceful night of sleep, his mind gaining consciousness at a slow pace. He lets out a sigh of relief, content to have gotten yet another restful night. His nightmares seldom haunt him these days-another blessing he attributes to Dorian's presence in his life; though the latter is quick to dismiss the idea, denying any responsibility in the matter. 

_You're one of the bravest men I've met in my life, Commander.  Few men would still be sane after what you've been through. I haven't faced your demons for you. Only you have._

Dorian said those words to him, in one of his few moments of sincerity and seriousness. Cullen feels privileged to know Dorian trusts him enough to let his guard down around him, to drop all the theatricality he's wont to display around everyone else, and be himself. It's a testament to how much the words meant to Cullen that he's written them down almost as soon as Dorian spoke them.  Dorian might not be  keeping his nightmares at bay in a conscious and active manner, but Cullen knows he's playing a big part in it all the same. His struggle with lyrium has become more manageable as well, after all, ever since he and Dorian started being more than mere colleagues in the Inquisition. It can't be sheer coincidence, Cullen refuses to believe that. Thus Dorian's denial makes no difference to Cullen, for he knows better.

Cullen is stuck to Dorian's side, face resting on the latter's shoulder, and it's become so customary now that he can't remember the last time he woke up any other way. Dorian likes to complain about Cullen being so clingy in bed. Yet he never does anything about it, which Cullen interprets as Dorian not actually minding all that much.

"Hello, love," Dorian's voice brings him out of his rêverie, the mage's fingers playing with his hair. Cullen's heart skips a beat at the word, failing to recall whether anyone's called him that before. 

"Good morning," Cullen says, unable to stop himself from smiling as he looks up at Dorian, with a smitten look on his face no doubt.

"Sleep well?" Dorian inquires as he sits up, looking down upon Cullen with a fond gaze.

"You know the answer to that," Cullen responds, rubbing his cheek against Dorian's chest. He tightens his grip around Dorian's waist, feeling lazy today.

"It's been a long time now, I realize, and I know it's frowned upon, but I do miss having servants," Dorian admits with a sigh. "We could be breaking fast right now without  a single effort."

"Dorian," Cullen says, trying to sound as admonishing as possible. 

"I know, bad Dorian," Dorian says, his shoulders sagging and his face falling. "Let's forget breakfast, and stay here all day, our stomachs be damned!"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"I was only joking, you romantic fool!" Dorian exclaims, tipping Cullen's chin up to look him in the eye. It takes a tremendous amount of effort on Cullen's part to refrain from laughing at Dorian's frown. "I need to eat to maintain my good looks, or would you rather see my beauty fade?"

"I have a hard time believing one day of fasting would be enough to diminish your grand beauty," Cullen teases, a chuckle escaping his lips. Though his tone is light, Cullen trusts Dorian to know that he means what he's just said, deep down. 

"Consider yourself lucky you're so pretty, Commander. I bet this isn't the first time you're getting away with such insolence," Dorian says, shaking his head and letting out another sigh.

"Can't say I remember such instances," Cullen says, sitting up to straddle Dorian's hips. The little gasp that escapes Dorian's mouth as Cullen brings their crotches together brings greater satisfaction to Cullen than anything else in the world. "But I'm willing to do anything to have you forgive me, master Pavus."

Cullen leans close to nip at Dorian's earlobe, his hands roaming over the mage's sculpted chest.

"You sneaky scoundrel," Dorian says, arms snaking around Cullen's shoulders to bring him closer. "And to think the rest of Thedas believes you to be an honorable paragon of virtue."

"Whatever do you mean?" Cullen whispers in Dorian's ear before flashing him a wide grin. Cullen drops kisses along Dorian's jaw, then makes his way down to the latter's chest. He stops at Dorian's navel, looking up at the latter and adding, "I am every bit this honorable paragon of virtue you speak so highly of."

"Such a sweet talker, hiding behind your awkward Commander persona—oh, sweet Maker!" Dorian shouts mid-sentence when Cullen takes him in his mouth. He makes sure to swirl his tongue around the warm hard shaft, licking back and forth as he moves his lips at the same time. Cullen knows how mad it drives Dorian whenever he pulls that trick, and notes with pride that he's reduced the mage to incomprehensible noises. Dorian's hands caress his hair, as Cullen works at a leisurely pace, the silence in the room only interrupted from time to time by Dorian's approving moans.

Though warned shortly before it happens, Cullen doesn't let go of Dorian's cock when the latter comes, but swallows every last drop Dorian has to give him. 

"See? We can have breakfast in bed," Cullen tells Dorian as he swipes the corner of his mouth clean with his thumb, sucking on it afterwards.

"I am at a loss for words," Dorian says, his chest heaving heavily. "Which is one of the greatest compliments I could give."

"Trust me, I am well aware," Cullen responds as he moves back up to his lover's level, which earns him a wholehearted bark of laughter from Dorian, a sound he seldom gets to hear.

"Oh, my dear Commander, you never cease to surprise me," Dorian says, hands framing Cullen's face. "Never let it be said you're not a quick learner— or talented."  

Dorian captures Cullen's lips then, kissing him languorously as Cullen settles more comfortably on Dorian's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Cullen adores kissing Dorian, even if he had his concerns at first—not only had he never kissed anyone, he was apprehensive about Dorian's moustache. Now, he can't imagine his life without those lips kissing him every day. 

"This is all well and good, but I believe it is my turn now, yes?" Dorian says, his low and deep tone raising chills all over Cullen's back. 

"I could not agree more," Cullen replies, all too eager to let Dorian maneuver him so he lies on his back. The heady look Dorian gives him is all the warning Cullen needs to know what awaits him, and it is with joy and excitement that he loses himself in Dorian's expert hands—and mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Um. I don't know how, but I managed to write more than 500 words, and I certainly had _not_ expected for this to take such a smutty turn. Oh yeah, look at that, I had to up the rating. Anyways, enjoy, comment, spread the Cullrian love !


	3. Warm Me Like The Sun

Cullen usually wakes up first, and today isn't any different. He opens his eyes to find Dorian lying on his front beside him, the sheets pooled down low by his hips, exposing the bare olive skin that Cullen so adores. Sunlight streams through the roof, warming Cullen's chilled skin and giving Dorian's body a beautiful glow. Cullen drinks in the sight before him, propping himself up on his elbow to admire his lover's body. Mornings have become his favorite moment of the day, when everything is quiet and asleep still, when he can enjoy some time with Dorian. He can't stop himself from stroking Dorian's smooth skin, his ears graced with the content moans Dorian emits.

Tired of waiting for Dorian to fully awake, Cullen plasters himself across Dorian's back, dropping light kisses on the latter's shoulder. He revels in Dorian's warm body, tempted to just doze off right here, with Dorian's shoulder as his pillow. For a while, he does drifts back off to sleep, rousing again when Dorian shifts and groans.

"Finally awake?" Cullen inquires, fighting back a yawn as Dorian rests his other cheek on his pillow, Cullen's position over him undisturbed.

[   
](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/106181138119/sleepy-kitty-pretty-kitty-purr-purr-purr-i-blame)credit: [elmroko](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/106181138119/sleepy-kitty-pretty-kitty-purr-purr-purr-i-blame)

"You're one to talk, sleeping on me like a log," Dorian replies, letting out a soft chuckle. 

"I grew tired while I waited for you to wake up," Cullen says as he nuzzles against Dorian's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, love."

"It's not my birthday, Amatus," Dorian retorts, causing Cullen to doubt for a second, but he recovers quickly. He's been waiting for this day for weeks now, after all, having gotten the precious piece of information from Josephine.

"It is," Cullen assures him, lips brushing against Dorian's skin. There's a pause, during which Cullen can picture Dorian thinking fast in mind, recalling the date.

" _Kaffas_ ," Dorian mutters under his breath. "Has it been a year already?"

Cullen hums his assent, amused by the string of Tevine curses that follows the first one. 

"I take it you're not fond of birthdays?"

"Oh, I am, just not  _my_  birthdays," Dorian says with an exasperated sigh, rolling over on his back and helping Cullen settle on his chest. Cullen is more than happy with this position, and wraps his arm around Dorian's waist, his face resting above Dorian's beating heart. "I'm not getting any younger, dear Cullen."

"None of us are, Dorian," Cullen replies, unable to keep himself from yawning this time as Dorian's cards his fingers through his hair. "At least you'll always be younger than I am."

"That is true, but only by a few months," Dorian says, heaving another sigh. "Must we really get out of bed?"

"What of your birthday celebration?" 

"Please tell me you're jesting."

Cullen stifles a laugh when he looks up to find Dorian's horrified expression. "Dorian, do you really not want people gathering to celebrate  _you_?"

"Well, that does sound appealing," Dorian concedes, his fingers resuming the soothing motions over Cullen's scalp. "I will just tell people I'm 20."

"People know we're the same age, Dorian."

"How?!"

"Word spread around about our relationship," Cullen starts explaining what he thinks is the work of Josephine and Leliana combined. He would not be surprised if the Inquisitor had something to do as well. Their colleagues are oddly invested in their relationship, now that Cullen thinks about it. "Among other things, it's become known that we were both born the same year."

"Well, I do hope some  _other details_  of our relationship remain private," Dorian says, and Cullen can only agree. 

"As do I."

Cullen has never been bothered by gossip, he's learned to brush it off over the years. As Commander, he cannot let what everybody thinks of him affect his job on a daily basis. He does not care much either of what others think of his relationship with Dorian, but he does hold some things close to his heart, such as Dorian's blush whenever he's caught stealing sweets from the kitchens. Or the way Dorian switches to his native tongue when he curses, the meaning behind the words explained to Cullen only. Cullen cherishes all of these details he's accumulated over the months, keeping them all to himself. 

"Well, how long do we have until we must show ourselves?" Dorian asks eventually, his stomach starting to rumble.

"Not until tonight, love," Cullen answers as he moves from his comfortable position to straddle Dorian, leaning down to capture the latter's lips in a slow kiss. "Are you ready for your first present?"

"If it is what I'm thinking, then yes," Dorian replies with a heady gaze, hands cupping Cullen's buttocks. "You know, I just might start appreciating my birthdays, Amatus."

"I aim to please," Cullen says, framing Dorian's face with his hands to get another kiss out of him. 

"That you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is something I've had in mind for a while, as always, inspired by elmroko, except for the birthday part. That only came into play because...well, let's say I understand Dorian. Enjoy !
> 
> Also, this entire fic could be titled "Cullen, Dorian, and their bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed. Comments are always a pleasure to read !


End file.
